


Work it Out

by Jesstabulous



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesstabulous/pseuds/Jesstabulous
Summary: Every now and then our body betrays us and goes into inexplicable nervous overdrive, and sometimes you just have to work it out by any means necessary in order to finally relax and rest.





	Work it Out

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This pairing caught my muse because of an image I came across. Generally my OTP in Dark Matter is Three/One cuz I love my M/M, but I just adore Three period and since Two/Three is technically cannon I don't feel one iota bad about writing this smutty little one shot – so I hope ya'll enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously not mine and not making any money – I just like to borrow and play with the pretty toys.

Two was feeling inexplicably restless and she couldn't quite place the reason for it and that alone was aggravating enough for her. She had gone over the status of the ship with the Android several times in fact, she had checked and then double checked on  _all_  the supply levels and inventory available and had the list of necessities good and sorted for when they made it to the next way station. She was more than confident in the plans for the next mission, that was more than a few days out and the bereavement of which should have provided time for little much needed rest and relaxation. While she was feeling inclined to do just that and rest while the getting was good her nerves unfortunately had other plans, as she learned when she failed to get comfortable and instead all she could do was uneasily toss and turn fruitlessly when trying to catch up on a couple of sorely missed z's.

So instead Two ran a few laps around the halls of the Raza until her muscles and lungs protested past the point of being ignorable, then she had indulged for a change and taken an excessively, long even for her standards, hot shower that alone should have been nice…but when even that didn't work to settle and relax her, much to her dismay, she yet again hit up the training room and did a few extra rounds than normal with her old friend the punching bag – and even after  _all_  that she was still feeling out of sorts and yet couldn't put her finger on  _why_. It was exceptionally disconcerting which only served to rile her further in a negative feedback loop that she just wanted to… _stop._

Needed to Just. Stop.

She didn't even want to think about it anymore, didn't want to feel it anymore – if she could just focus on something,  _anything_ else at this point that would take her mind and body completely off it.

She cracked her neck from side to side and stretched out her shoulders and arms above her head, feeling the unpeaceable frustration and restlessness creep down the entire length of her spine. Two let out a long heady sigh as she drew a sweat rag down her neck and over her chest before tossing it down in irritation, giving the punching bag another solid roundhouse kick for good measure to leave it swinging behind her as she stomped out of the training room with a steely determination.

Her steps echoed down the empty hallway as she walked, the sound of her boots on the metal grating resonating around her exemplifying the emptiness as everyone else  _but her_ seemed to be able to cozy up in their bunks and rest – even Four. Two's walk had an obstinate kind of strain to it, while the resolute conviction that burned in her eyes was laden with the hints of anger and embitterdness. She was restless, unsettled, and agitated because she was out of ideas to settle her inexplicable restless, unsettled, and agitated nerves, except for one – one idea that she didn't much care for particularly either way and she  _especially_  didn't much care for being backed into a corner with no other options.

When she reached her destination, she tried to key herself into the room but it was uncharacteristically locked and that only served to flame her ire more, rolling her eyes as she slammed her fist to the metal and pounded on the airlock door with superhuman nanite strength, not even trying to be nice or agreeable about it – she was a woman on a mission.

"Jesus, I GET IT! hold your damn horses…." Three griped loudly.

After a few beats longer than she would have liked, the door finally slid open, and Two let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as Three stood there on the other side shirtless with little droplets of water trickling down his chest as he was threading his belt haphazardly through his pant loops in a rushed manner.

"Where's the damn fire!?" he demanded in a clipped tone looking up once he got the belt buckled, a bit of shock coloring his features when he made eye contact with Two standing in front of him on the other side, with a peculiar kind of look and stance about her that unnerved him. It was not what he had been expecting, granted he wasn't sure what that had been in the first place. He let out a short sigh and ran a hand through his wet hair as he gave her a quick once over trying to assess the whole situation; naturally his immediate assumption that he was in some manner of trouble for one thing or another again "Listen if I am in for a tongue lashing, mind if we reschedule?" he asked, adding his signature smirk with a little shoulder shrug.

Two took him by surprise when without a word she immediately pushed Three back into his room with notable force as both her hands splayed across his chest. At first his body tensed gearing for a fight but as soon as his back hit the wall roughly behind him with a thud, Two wasted no time gripping his neck and pulling him down for a rough greedy kiss filled with purpose. Her actions catching Three so completely off guard that on instinct his hands moved to rest on her hips and he let out a groan returning her kiss with equal fervor. When he felt her other hand traveling down his torso with resolve to his belt that he had just buckled, it was like the cold shower he had been so rudely interrupted from, was washing over him again and he pushed her back a bit, his hand circling her offending hands wrist.

"Hey now, wait…" he breathed out trying to get his bearings, because every lord above help him if all the blood in his body wasn't suddenly rushing south post haste.

"I don't want to wait." Two snapped, reaching her free hand over him to hit the lock button on the airlock door pad, pressing her body closer against him so that her chest was flush on his and effectively trapping their hands between their bodies as she placed her free hand at the base of his throat and applied just  _enough_  pressure and nipped along his jaw line, not missing a single beat despite his protest.

Three groaned deeply again for several reasons and let his eyes flutter closed for a moment but when her teeth pulled at his ear lobe hard enough to cause a little shock of pain to shoot down his nerves he finally responded by tightening his grip on her hand between them and putting his other hand on her shoulder and pushing back a little more insistently and far enough so that her lips couldn't reach his flesh anymore for a bloody damn second. "What's this all about?" he breathed out, his voice a little rougher than usual.

Two balked and pulled back further to really look at him, her eyes boring into his as her agitation and frustration peaked "I didn't picture you the type to turn down a solid offer twice." She snapped "What's the problem this time?" she ground out through gritted teeth, remembering the time he turned her down because he was worried about himself and catching her mystery infection. He could be a downright selfish bastard; and right now she needed the selfish bastard looking for a quick, easy, rough kind of  _fuck_ \- not the sudden chivalrous one.

"Hey now!" he snapped back, feeling a little agitation of his own spur up since this whole turn of events unfolded "You and me…" he waved a finger between them "We screwed once, and I passed once for a damn  _good_ reason I might add, and it's been over a year since both! So forgive a guy for having a couple…pressing concerns when you come in acting all squirrelly - "

"Why don't we work on your concern pressing into my thigh?" she cut him off, a seductive and knowing drawl to her question as she emphasized her point by shifting her upper leg against his growing erection and arching a single brow at him like a challenge, letting a small chuckle out under her breath when Three let his head fall back against the wall behind him audibly and let out a beautifully pained and pleasured gravelly moan.

"You do make a tempting argument..." he breathed out, his eyes going to stare up at the ceiling as he tried to remember why he was going against this in the first place.

"Then why argue?" she asked again, a bit of triumph in her tone as she smoothed her free hand up his bare arm and tracing a single finger along his collar bone and delighting at the feeling of all the powerful muscles underneath, that she planned to put to good use, flex and respond to her touch.

"Bloody Christ –" he choked out, before he put his body into gear and pushed her back from him forcefully and kept pushing until the back of her knees hit the couch behind them and she was forced to drop down to sitting. Two had kept quite the victorious smirk up until he pulled back from her with a sizeable step back and took a deep clarifying breath as if trying to physically ground himself.

"God  _fucking_  damn it Three!" she bit out, anger threading through her entire being, but when she went to stand again only to have him shove her back into a sitting position, she turned livid as a rage flashed in her eyes and her fists balled up until her knuckles turned white – she was about to unleash the very depths of hellfire on him until he verbally cut off anything she was about to say or do in retaliation…

"Shit woman will you just sit for a fucking second!" he ordered, his own voice raised and demanding enough that it momentarily took her by surprise that she actually complied, even as she glared up at him "What in the black 'verse is going on with you hmmm?" he demanded, a bit of genuine concern bleeding through his own anger and sexual frustration.

A long pause drawled out between them as they stared each other down for different reasons, neither willing to budge….

Until Two finally let out a deep and heavy beaten down sigh that broke the strained silence of the room, her shoulders sinking in an almost defeated manner as she released her posture and slouched back into the couch – well this mission was a complete failure. "I just…" she paused, not even sure what she should say "just  _needed_  this ok…" she started, a bark still underlying her tone but accompanied with a lot less bite than before "I've been…" she found herself struggling with how to voice what was going on because she wasn't even really sure what was going on or how to explain it herself, and she loathed being vulnerable to anyone "…just feeling out of sorts, restless, I have done everything under the stars for a reprieve several times over and…" she let out another long sigh "and I thought if I could just  _not fucking think_  for a minute I could maybe find a little peace ok." She leaned forward and let her arms rest on her knees, looking down at the ground between her feet before finally bringing her eyes back up to look at Three, a pure moment of the waging war of inner turmoil finally shinning unhindered through her tear glossed eyes, before they closed off yet again. "Clearly I thought wrong." She clipped before she sighed once more with finality as she stood up and brushed past him towards the door with every intention to leave.

Three reached out and stopped her exit with a gentle hand on her arm "Why didn't you just say so?" he joked lightly a half smile playing on his lips, but his eyes completely serious and darkening with lust.

"Seriously…" she replied exasperated, turning her head to look back at him incredulously. Half tempted now to just storm out of his bunk and let this whole mess be done with, but the other part of her that knew she needed this distraction and release more than she was willing to readily admit and it compelled her to stay - however she would die on the adamant stance that she wasn't happy about it if ever confronted on it.

Three put both his hands up in a placating manner "Don't fault me here boss, but you were acting a bit…unusual…for a minute there, even for yourself." he gave her a look that dared her to argue with him but they both knew he was right "But if a rough and tumble is what you need all you had to do was ask nicely instead of tripping so many warning bells on the way in" he shrugged, letting his hands fall to his waist as he hooked his thumbs into his pants casually while the look darkening his face was anything but casual.

"Right, let me just open with `I know it's been awhile but Three can you  _pretty_   _please_  fuck my brains out like a dirty whore because I  _really_  need the distraction of rough sex right now in order to relax` because that wouldn't have possibly tripped any warning bells either!" she spit sarcastically while she stared at him hard with narrowed eyes, watching the way her flippant words affected him as his breath hitched in his throat and his pupils dilated while he rocked back on his feet. "I thought my actions were pretty clear enough don't you." She challenged rhetorically.

"Is that what you want?" he asked in a low rumbled whisper, taking a step closer to her as his tongue darted out to lick his lips, not even rising to her bait but instead focused in on a few key words of hers as he looked for the true answer to his question in her expression.

Two was tempted to argue with him some more, or flat out deny it all completely and see herself out of what had turned into an absolute mess…but she could see the seriousness and finally the unhindered arousal reflected back in his features and by god if this wasn't exactly what she came here for in the first place.

"Need." she corrected practically purring the word as she finally turned to face him head on. She wasn't going to make the first move again, and thankfully she didn't have to as Three closed the space between them and pulled her flush against him with a bruising grip, wasting no more time to kiss her hard and deep. Two whimpered into the demanding kiss and let her hand thread into his still damp hair tugging on it, her other hand gripping hard at the soft V cut in his hip, her fingers digging in like her very life depended on it.

He let himself explore her mouth, taking what he wanted as his tongue pushed past the seams of her lips and dipped in, dueling with hers for dominance, tasting the lingering mint on her breath. He let his hands palm her delightfully supple n' firm ass through her workout pants unashamedly grinding himself against her and not bothering to hold back his own strangled moan as she swallowed his sounds up.

When she yanked back more forcefully on his hair and bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood, he damn near growled and hitched one of her legs high up on his hip and was pleased when she raised the other and wrapped her legs firmly around his waist. He turned and walked her back, jolting to a stop only when her ass landed atop his messy computer desk, his free hand shoving away the items with no regard as he returned the favor and pulled her head back by her pony tail…taking a moment to enjoy the view down the length of her curvaceous body before letting his lips and teeth travel down her exposed neck, heeding no consideration as the scruff of his beard scratched along her soft skin until it stung.

His hands, lips, and teeth were palming, kissing, and nipping all over every inch of her available exposed skin, as he kept her head craned back by her hair until she could feel the uncomfortable pinch in her neck building as quickly as the heat pooling between her legs. She felt his free hand rake up her leg until his fingers hooked up under her workout shirt and started pulling it up over her taut stomach, when he reached the bottom of her breasts he twisted his thumb to travel up between the valley of her breasts catching and forcing her bra up also, the material scraping up against her hard nipples and causing her to hiss as she bounced free. He bunched the material up in his fist and pulled her closer by it, momentarily refusing to remove his lips from the purchase they had at the base of her throat, without warning biting down hard and delighting in her sudden yelp of pain, satisfied at the mark he finally relented and unceremoniously ripped her tank and bra up over her head and tossing it without care – he was sure some of the material tore.

She threw a solid punch that caught him in the upper shoulder and caused him to stumble back, but he chuckled darkly when she grabbed him by the belt and yanked him back towards her and started kissing him again while her hands worked his belt buckle and pants open just enough so she could shove her hand down to grip his hard cock and stroke him forcefully a couple times. It was her turn to chuckle as he let his head fall forward onto her bare shoulder, his breaths coming in hard pants around wrecked moans, his hands flexing into the sides of her thighs while his hips rolled forward of their own volition at her manhandling.

"I told One once you have one redeeming quality" she breathed against his lips as she squeezed his much larger than average arousal for emphasis of her point.

"That so," He choked out as he rocked into her hand, pulling her forward more so she was perched precariously on the very edge of the desk his body and her powerful legs around his hips the only leverage keeping her atop it as he grazed a hand up her side to pinch and roll a nipple until little jolts of pleasure and pain caused her back to arch up into his ministrations "Just one?"

"Maybe two." she relented with a smirk against his mouth as she pumped him harder and let a nail scape over his blunt head catching a bit of pre-cum and causing him to take in a sharp breath followed by a deep groan tearing out his throat as the pain that shot down his fully hard cock mingled with the pleasure creating this indescribable yet resonating otherworldly sensation – the kind that would be easy to become addicted to.

That was enough to spark something animalistic and unleash a feral ferocity inside him and with her already granted permission he wasn't going to need to heed care. Three grabbed her wrist and twisted her hand from his pants, using the momentum of the action before she could protest to pull her off the desk forcing her boots to shoot back to the ground and before she could react she was spinning with her head slamming into the very desk she had just been sitting on as he pressed up behind and loomed over her pining her face down against the desk. Somewhere along the shift of position he had managed to pin both her wrists up over her head with one hand as he pushed himself up against her ass.

He let himself breath in the rich scent of her hair, mingled with the dry sweat of her earlier workout, she tried to twist against him as his free hand glided down her lean side toward her hips as he licked a solid path from between her shoulder blades up the back of her neck. He rolled forward again, taking his own pleasure from the friction as he pushed the top of her workout pants down over her curves  _just enough_  and kicking her stance further apart.

Her heart thumped hard in her chest as she could feel him fumbling his own pants down behind her. His grip on her hands increased to a crushing pressure when she tested against his impromptu restraint, she spread her legs even wider despite the sound of her pants ripping, which caused him to make an appreciative noise that she wanted to hear more of.

There was no preamble or preparation as he thrusted forward hard and bottomed out inside her heat in a fluid motion that rocked them forward. Two screamed his name out through gritted teeth, both their breath's hitching in their throats, he had a sizeable dick to work with and the sensation of filling her completely and suddenly left her muscles pulsating around him, a feeling of fullness and burning as she adjusted to him – it had been awhile.

Three didn't give her any time before he set up a brutal pace, both his hands going to her hips to steady her, her own hands sprawled out on the cold metal of the desk underneath. He slammed into her over and over and  _over_  again; showcasing all his strength and power. Two was feeling feverish as the pleasure in her core continued to build. She let out a series of guttural strangled breaths and moans. She chanced a look back and could see the sweat glistening off his chest dampening the tufting of soft hair, his head was thrown back in wild abandon and he was taking her for all she was worth – the sight of him using her for his own means, like the  _whore_  she asked to be, was enough to make the cord in her snap suddenly and she hollered his name again and clamped down around his length as the waves of pleasure crashed through her.

His own series of completely wrecked curses filled the room as she felt him spill himself into her, pressing as deep into her as he possibly could and knowing there would be dark purple finger mark bruises on her hips in the morning. They were both damp with sweat and panting, and she allowed herself to relish the aftermath for a moment before she felt her legs start the barest hint of a tremble.

She pulled forward and turned around, shoving Three back hard so that he fell onto the bed, laughing at the surprised look on his face. "What?" she breathed, not expecting an answer as she kicked off her boots and shimmied her ruined workout pants the rest of the way off before she sauntered over to him and leaned down onto the bed to crawl up his body. "Show me if you have a third redeeming quality." she demanded, as she tossed a leg over his head and sat her center close to his face, her desire evident.

"Saucy little minx" he laughed in reply the sound rumbling around them as he smoothed his hands up her bare thighs, grazing a thumb over the red outline of his earlier grip already forming with admiration before pulling her down further towards his lips. Two didn't know this, because they didn't get a chance to do it the last time they had a tumble in the sheets, but he was damn good at this in particular – his personal best record time of one minute twelve seconds.

He lapped along her slick folds, enjoying the entwined slightly bitter and tangy taste of their previous orgasms that was uniquely and purely dripping of sex - there was no other flavor in the universe that quite matched the unadulterated primalness of it. She mewled and moaned as she rode his mouth, her hands going to play with her nipples as he worked his lips over her cunt. He couldn't take his eyes off her as he devoured her essence, she was simply gorgeous moving atop him like this. He dipped his tongue deeper into her, smirking against her flesh as she practically purred his name at the action.

Three worked her like a starving man, his mouth trying to be everywhere at once as he intently watched her take her pleasures unashamedly.

"Oh,  _God_ …" she gasped as she let her head fall back her hands tangling into his hair as he sought out her clit and sucked hard, shivers running up her spine and chills breaking out on her skin from the pleasure. She could feel herself start to fall over the cliff into the abyss and right before she got there he  _stopped_ , bit the inside of her thigh causing a shock of pain to interrupt the pleasure, then pulled back leaving her aching.

"Doubtful God is here right now sweetheart" he chuckled, blowing a burst of cold air on her heated sensitive bud causing her to arch and tremble. "Just us."

"Arrogant  _prick_!" she snapped, her hands trying to forcefully yank him back up towards her body "Get back to work." she hissed, already so close and wanting to feel the ecstasy wash over her again. He obliged, but teased her a bit more with his lips and tongue grazing along on her wet folds until she damn near growled at him in frustration, only then did he seek out the pearl of nerves and give it his full attention until she was gasping and coming again atop his face.

When she was spent for the second time, Three couldn't help but shoot her a cheshire grin like the cat that caught the cream and drank it all up. Two rolled her eyes at him as she rolled off him and slumped onto the bed, her breathing labored.

"Can't say I don't follow Captain's orders" he teased, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. She shot him an incredulous look but didn't respond and instead let her eyes fall shut for a moment and savored the fact that her body wasn't feeling tense or restless anymore, and that her mind wasn't unsettled. In fact, she was in a completely blissful state, thanks to Three.

Who was in not such as blissful state himself she noted, as she cracked an eye when she felt him rustling on the sheets to get his own boots and pants off, at full attention again. She raised a questioning brow at him glancing between his erection and eyes when he turned to look at her.

"What?" he shrugged "I get turned on when I get other's off." He stated nonchalantly, rolling onto his side and languidly lying next to her, his hand slowly stroking his length as if he hadn't a care or need in the world – simply enjoying the sensation and company with the rush of earlier gone. She wouldn't admit it, but watching him stroke himself lightly, looking for all the world relaxed and unbothered as he let his eyes wonder over her nude form like she was some kind of expensive art to be admired but not touched was stirring something in her – and it was hot as hell.

She swallowed hard and reached a hand out lazily to tangle into his chest hair and toy with the surprisingly soft strands, feeling the muscles of his chest flutter under her feather light touch. He really was truly attractive in a thick, strong, manly kind of way, he had a rugged rough-around-the-edges roguishness about him that was mostly aggravating and obnoxious but at times could be a real turn on if not occasionally endearing.

He let out a soft hum that rumbled down her fingers as she moved her hand slowly lower, his eyes never leaving hers as she focused her senses on really feeling the contraction of his abs and the surprising softness of his skin until her fingers traced over a thin raised scar – one of many battle wounds scattered along his flesh interrupting the otherwise smooth canvas. She let her hand travel further at an unhurried pace, until her hand settled atop his own and his breath hitched and heart stumbled as they continued to caress himself in tandem.

It was one of the more erotic moments of Two's existence that she could remember, but she was willing to wager there hadn't been anything this equally intimate and lewd when she was Portia Lin either. She unabashadely watched his body react to their ministrations, the flexing of his thighs, the soft restrained thrusts upward as he tried to control his instinctual reactions, the changes in his wreaked breathing as he showed her what he liked best. She particularly enjoyed when her fingers would slip through his and touch his silky length and cause the most delicious sounds to come from his lips. He never tore his eyes away from her as they worked him closer towards release – when he felt himself edging closer he pulled their hands away and turned onto his side as he nudged her up and pulled her back towards him.

She didn't have any witty words as he pressed up against her back and he didn't seem in a talking mood either as hooked her leg up over his hip – both of them let out obscene moans of gratification as he pushed up into her from behind. He reached an arm around and started palming her breasts as he pulled out slowly and the pushed back into her welcoming heat with a snap of his hips. It was a brutally languid pace he kept, as if he were savoring her, his lips were kissing lightly anywhere they could reach as if worshiping her, his free hand skimming up and down the length of her side everywhere it could reach in reverence while exploring and learning. He paid remarkable attention to what pulled the best reactions from her, making a point to do those things repeatedly until she was riding the high of ecstasy.

She was floating on an amorous cloud, and he was being so gentle and sensual and attentive that for Two it started to feel too personal – far too intimate for her liking. She reached a hand up behind her and dug her nails into his thigh leaving little crescent shaped indents causing him to hiss and curse under his breath, when he still didn't pick up the pace she took the hand that was teasing her chest and urged it up to her throat and flexed her leg into the back of his thighs. Her point loud and clear, she let out a grateful gasp as he heeded her hints and squeezed her throat with enough pressure to block her airway as he thrust into her harder and faster from behind, his other hand reaching down towards her slick folds searching for her swollen clit.

He pumped into her with abandon, his hand working her bundle of nerves furiously intent on bringing her over the lascivious edge with him. She could feel the crest of their orgasms hit simultaneously as the stars of her erotic asphyxiation started to fill her vision, he squeezed her throat harder as he spilled his seed deep inside her for the second time as her inner walls spasmed around his sensitive flesh – and when he relaxed the hold on her throat the rush of oxygen gave her a whole new post coital high of pleasure.

"Better?" he asked softly, his question genuine as they both shifted and rolled onto their backs, their bodies relaxing languidly into the mattress, neither bothered with their blatant nudity as they drifted down slowly. It was something that had always bothered her when One was around, how quickly he had to get dressed into at least his underwear after, or cover himself with a sheet, after their trysts.

"Unequivocally" she answered honestly.

"Good" Three grinned lazily before he draped his arm over his eyes, fully intent on drifting off to sleep. Two chuckled at his antics, but she could feel her eyelids just a heavy and didn't fight it as she felt her whole body relaxed and  _finally_  welcoming the sleep she couldn't find earlier. She gave him one last evaluative glance, before allowing herself to drift off.

...

When Two walked into the mess hall, Five blushed a bright fuchsia that extended all the way from her cheeks down her neck and chest and had a hard time even looking her direction much less making eye contact – getting up and rushing out of the room with an embarrassed gate, her eyes pointedly cast down at the floor as she made her hasty exit.

"Five ok?" she asked Four with a raised eyebrow.

"She'll be fine." He replied easily, taking another bite of his meal seemingly unbothered as per his usual status quo.

"Something happen that I need to know about?" she asked, feeling protective and concerned.

"Let's just say," Six started "That the ductwork carries  _sound_  remarkably well when one is working in them."

Two looked momentarily mortified for Five's sake and Three just barked out a guttural laugh as he walked in, catching the tail end of the conversation as he grabbed a tray of food and plopped down at the table to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: I had a lot of fun writing this pairing and fic and I hope you guys that made it to the end enjoyed it – please R&R and if you are looking for another good Three/Female fic may I recommend Ships, Secrets and Survival by Phoenixblood over on FF dot Net; it's Three/OC but I just adore it, and of course I also suggest any Three/One fics >:3
> 
> My Playlist Inspiration:  
> Apocalyptic – Halestorm  
> Stop Me – Natalia Kills  
> S.L.U.T. – Bae Miller  
> Just One Yesterday – Fall Out Boy  
> River – Bishop Briggs


End file.
